OPUESTOS
by kioh
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado e Inuyasha se a decidido por Kikyo, Kagome sufre a causa de su relacion amorosa. Pero cierto demonio comenzara a acercarse a ella. Tanto en el pasado como en el futuro -y dime Miko...¿Como es que estas viva?- ...Review Please
Corría desesperada por las calles. La campana sonó y dio a entender que los alumnos se podían retirar a su salones, aumento mas la velocidad de su paso, ¿Cómo le paso esto de nuevo? .Quizás seria por que su doble vida no le dejaba mucho tiempo para ella misma, se acostaba tarde y se levantaba temprano, se desvelaba haciendo trabajos atrasados. Se maldijo internamente por haberse quedado más tiempo en la era feudal. Se le había olvidado que hoy tenía una prueba, apenas si le alcanzo el tiempo para estudiar.

Suspiro pesadamente

No era del todo los estudios que le quitaban el tiempo. Aun estaba de por medio Inuyasha, ya le había dejado muy claro que no podía amarla, Kikyo aun estaba de por medio, aun que muy en el fondo de su corazón deseara que la sacerdotisa de barro no existiese, no podía darse el lujo de pensar de esa forma. No era una mala persona, nunca le desearía la muerte a nadie, pero sus celos tomaban control en ella y la hacían pensar de esa forma, no odiaba ni a Inuyasha o Kikyo, respetaba su relación. Pero no podía negar que le dolía cada vez que los dos estaban juntos, mientras ella se hacia a un lado y se mantenía distante y ajena a todo aquello que deseaba…Inuyasha.

Entro desesperada a el salón ganándose la mirada de todos los estudiantes, incluyendo la del profesor. Lo que mas le llamo la atención ver a alguien en particular en la esquina del aula. Era un chico, ¿nuevo quizás?

-¡Señorita Higurashi!- Kagome inmediatamente pego un pequeño brinco del susto – Ah llegado tardo otra vez – ella pudo sentir la penetrante mirada del profesor clavarse en ella

-…Etto, yo lo…siento – bajo su cabeza apenada

Kuro Kento profesor de física, la miro de reojo

-pase y siéntese – siseo molesto para seguir dando la nueva clase

Kagome trago en seco. Miro a los alrededores y no encontro ni a Yuka ni Eri ¿Dónde andarán esas dos?, suspiro por lo bajo, no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse al final de la fila, justo a el lado del chico nuevo… ¿es algo malo?, la azabache fijo su vista en el muchacho que tenia a el lado, finas facciones, cabello corto plateado con destellos negruzcos, a lo mejor se lo tiño. Ojos dorados…y

-¿Veo que encuentra muy entretenido mi rostro?- Kagome se sonrojo, había sido descubierta, bajo su cabeza apenada "¡No puede ser!...¡el dia apenas comienza y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas!"-

-¡En verdad lo lamento tanto!- grito ella, pero sin querer había interrumpido la clase. El peli plateado solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- pero es que…Te pareces a alguien que conozco y…-

-¡Señorita Higurashi! ¡Joven Taisho! – Ambos inmediatamente voltearon - ¡los dos afuera!- Kagome no pudo mas que sentir vergüenza, no solo por que fue sacada de clases si no que el joven que estaba mirando también fue sacado…"Es su primer dia aquí y ya se metió en problemas por mi culpa"

Kagome salio del salón junto a el joven, este no se veía afectado, simplemente mantenía su semblante sereno y frio, eso le asusto un poco, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo: pasado el tiempo ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca cerca de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo cual creaba un ambiente bastante incomodo para Kagome

Ella volvió a fijar su vista en aquel joven de tan finas facciones. Ojos dorados, abundante cabellera plateada con distintos tonos negros, buen porte…Fuerte pecho y…¡Nuevamente la había descubierto! mirándolo de forma tan obvia.

El viento soplo y movió el cabello de ambos

-Hmp…Si te gusto solo dilo y ya- menciono de forma rápida y sin rodeos. Kagome no pudo evitar que otro fuerte sonrojo adornara su rostro

-¿¡pero que!?- grito totalmente avergonzada

El peli plata solo volvió a sonreír

-es la explicación mas lógica de por que tanto me miras- fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y dejarla sola

Kagome sintió que la sangre le estaba comenzando a hervir…¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a decirle que le gustaba?, ¡era un idiota!, un papanatas arrogante. Comenzó a hacer un tipo de rabieta mientras daba brincos y le daba una fuerte patada a un bote de basura que estaba en frente

"Este va a ser un dia largo"

hace 24m


End file.
